Rose Umbra (Everybody Wants To Rule The World)
|-|Wearing Cursed Shadow Boundary Armour= |-|Undead= |-|Alive= |-|Dragon Form (3rd Powerset)= Summary Rose Umbra is a character in Everybody Wants To Rule The World. She is a psychotic necromancer from a medieval world. Her main goal is render the planet dark, still and lifeless, thus ending all pain and suffering forever. She likes the cold, she likes the dark, she likes other undead, and she absolutely hates cooking for anyone. She gets extremely excited around other sentient undead, because for all her lethal insanity and desire to kill everyone, she's also never really mentally progressed past being around 10 or so. So when she meets people who can be her "new friends" she is very happy. Her hit list of the first entries 1 through 99 as "Coffee Cup Man", one entry of "that guy who killed my corpse puppet" and the word "everyone". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically, Unknown with the Black Shadow, 7-A with Shadow Giants and shadow manipulation | 6-B, Unknown with the Black Shadow | 6-B, Unknown with the Black Shadow | At least 6-A, possibly higher, Unknown with the Black Shadow Name: Rose Umbra Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Female | Technically genderless, but identifies as female Age: Several hundred years old Classification: Magus, Sorcerer, Necromancer, Black Grail | All prior, Champion/Adult Class Vaccine Demon Beast Digimon, Homunculus | All prior, Apostle, Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman, Magic, Skilled Fighter, Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 7, can survive as long as a large enough portion of her individual bones are still largely intact and nearby each other), Regeneration (High-Mid, can put herself back together from being separated into individual bones and passively repairs damage to her body with the Curse Boundary Layer), Enhanced Senses (can see and hear better than other normal people despite her lack of eyes and ears, can see in the dark), Duplication (can create clones of herself or others out of shadows), Invisibility (can become completely invisible when in the shadows), Status Effect Inducement (can blind others with a successful shot of darkness from her ring), Darkness Manipulation (can create various constructs out of shadows, including tendrils, blades, whips, spears and more), Limited Resistance Negation via Necromancy (Necromancy has repeatedly shown itself to be capable of bypassing magic resistance that causes physically comparable magic to simply "fold" around the user without harming them), Teleportation (can shadow walk several kilometres at once), Summoning (Can summon Shadow Giants), the Black Shadow is Non-Corporeal, and possibly immortal (Type 5; Shirou notes that it may not even have a concept of death), Mind Manipulation (The Black Shadow destroys the minds of those it affects, and can corrupt Servants and distort their mentality towards evil, can control others using their given name, can imprison others in a dimension of shadows where they are forced to relive Rose's worst experiences), Absorption (can absorb other's magical energy by shooting them with Matou magecraft, can take in and absorb others and their souls with the Black Shadow and the Death Bubble), Transmutation (can convert organic matter and souls to magical energy via the Black Shadow), Soul Manipulation (can expand a death bubble around her then retract it to absorb the souls of anyone caught in it, can directly attack the soul with the Black Shadow, and burn their souls for magical energy), BFR (can absorb others into a completely separate dimension of darkness), Limited Adaptation (her armor automatically adapts to counter threats, such as growing thicker in attacked locations or spikes to discourage grapples), Necromancy (she can infect corpses with "shards of darkness" that reanimate them under her control), Limited Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the presence of shadows and death), is a really good cook, limited Shapeshifting / Body Control (can manifest a false-flesh over her skeleton to disguise herself as different people), Power Nullification (via magic-sealing handcuffs), Elemental Manipulation (revealed to be magically ambidexterous, just like Skulduggery, and thus able to use elemental magic as well as her necromancy, though she has only used fire, and showed disgust in doing so), Resistance to Magic (her clothing is highly resistant to magic, causing magical projectiles to simply fold around her harmlessly. Additionally, the circulation of magical energy through her body grants resistance to magical effects such as Sleep Manipulation and Paralysis. She was able to temporarily resist Darquesse's attempts to take control of her armor), Pain Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Serpine's red right hand, which causes agonising death to who ever he points at, was unable to affect her), Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (her mind is structured in a manner that made Walden D'Essai, who could read minds across the planet while unconscious, unable to read it, the world's strongest Sensitives stated her thoughts were hidden from them and could not sense where she was, shook off Smoke's control in seconds even when he used all his power to completely fill her soul with corruption), Possession (Remnants are unable to possess her), Soul Manipulation (broke free of Smoke's "Corruption" abilities, survived having her soul digested by Melancholia and managed to break free once given the opportunity, and can cocoon her soul to prevent it being removed from her body) and Telekinesis (resisted Kitana attempting to tear her apart with telekinesis despite Kitana being explicitly stronger than her) | All prior Sound Manipulation, Hacking (can hack other people's minds and souls), Healing (can heal others), Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (all her abilities can now interact with both the mind and soul, manipulating, attacking it, or destroying them. Reached into Malucius's consciousness and cut out his ability to feel sadness), Sealing (can seal her opponent's abilities with a scream), improved Shadow Manipulation (can spread her essence through shadows), Shapeshifting and Body Control (can shift her true body in different ways to create eyes, mouths, blades and arms), improved Immortality (Types 6), improved Enhanced Senses (can see things around her shadows, has an enhanced sense of smell, can see to a microscopic level, devoured and absorbed the enhanced senses of numerous Xenomorphs), limited Possession (can possess others that are linked to Father and thus Hohenheim's bloodline - can potentially bypass this by altering the souls of others to fit her with Digimon powers), Absorption (Gains some of the abilities and knowledge of those she devours), Regeneration (Low-High, for her true body only), likely Matter Manipulation (should have limited alchemical ability), Acid Manipulation (can spit highly corrosive acid), Improved Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Rose's true body is a "firewall" that shields her Core - mind and soul - from external interference, requiring the "firewall" to be physically breached before mind or soul abilities can affect her), Resistance to Existence Erasure (If hit by an existence erasing attack, she will automatically enter an X-Antibody state as a defense), Resistance to Cold and Acid (devoured numerous Xenomorphs and obtained their resistances to cold and acid) | All prior, improved Shadow Manipulation (can steal the shadows of other people and manipulate their shadows to change their body, can place stolen shadows in corpses to create zombie soldiers), Size Manipulation (absorbed from Azencard the ability to grow to the size of a country), Sleep Manipulation (stealing a person's shadow causes them to go into a coma for 2 days), Body Control (Capable of changing the form of one's shadow, making their body take the form of their shadow), Animated Shadow (Her own shadow can fight for her as a solid being that can shapeshift and regenerate can disperse into a flock of shadow bats and come back together to heal), improved Absorption (can absorb the shadows she has stolen to grow to a giant size (Type 0 to 1) and and gain a massive strength boost, can absorb light (both natural and magical) to strengthen herself and nullify or weaken abilities that use light), Non-Corporeal (is a being of pure shadows, a "hole in the world"), Weather Manipulation (can summon storms), Transformation (can shift between her normal form and a dragon form) | All prior, Information Analysis (Can analyze her opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), improved Weather Manipulation (via Death Heralding Wind), improved Extrasensory Perception (can sense all surrounding magical energy), improved Teleportation and BFR (can now also teleport others and even teleport projectiles and beams mid-flight), Time Stop (can stop time for 9 seconds with The World), Time Manipulation (can rapidly accelerate time by catching enemies in temporal fields or on contact, accelerating them three thousand years per second), improved Mind Manipulation (with the Glow she can create a mental "bubble" around people's minds that prevents positive emotions from entering, as well as allowing her to manipulate negative mental states such as depression, jealousy, anger, self-loathing, memory loss, obsession), improved Pocket Reality Manipulation (can access Subspace, a parallel dimension located beneath the real world - allowing fast transport and a virtually infinite amount of storage - as well as within the minds of people, allowing people who enter it to manipulate the minds of others or quickly transport oneself to them), Accelerated Development / Limited Reactive Evolution (can increase control over her powers at an accelerated rate, under extreme stress she can develop new abilities as extensions of her existing powers), Poison Manipulation (absorbed the capabilities and poisons of trillions of poisonous animals, insects and aquatic life across the planet), Electricity Manipulation (low level - absorbed the powers of all the electric eels across the planet to generate electricity), improved Enhanced Senses (absorbed various enhanced senses from animals across the planet, such as the echolocation of bats, the electrical sensing of electric eels, and various heightened senses from other animals), Resistance to Transmutation and Time Stop (can move in someone else's time stop for 9 seconds, as well as being able to think and see in time stop even when those 9 seconds are up) Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (far stronger than people who can casually break brick walls and snap trees in half), Unknown with the Black Shadow (Does not rely on physical power, instead absorbing its foes and destroying their minds. Said to be capable of overwhelming any Servant summoned by the Grail, instantly shattered Lancer's runic barrier, which can block great Noble Phantasms, overcame and absorbed Berserker and even Gilgamesh, but couldn't pierce Shirou's skin when he was transforming into swords), Mountain level with Shadow Giants and shadow manipulation (A Shadow Giant's power matches a Noble Phantasm, and Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death is said to be average in terms of power for a Noble Phantasm. Can wield her shadows with similar levels of power). Ignores conventional durability with some abilities | Country level (equal to people who can perform 47 terraton feats), Unknown with the Black Shadow | Country level (a very slight bit stronger than before, can transform into a giant dragon that is literally the size of a country), Unknown with the Black Shadow, can ignore durability in many ways | Continent level (shares the same level of power as Malucius), likely higher via sheer size (using her Secondary Container Circle to extend her range across the planet, Rose was able to spread her darkness and body through the entire atmosphere of the planet), Unknown with the Black Shadow Speed: Subsonic movement speed (flies with the speed of a bullet), Massively Hypersonic reactions and attack speed (her perceptions and shadows can keep up with the movements of Samuel) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic '''reactions (scales to someone who can move at Mach 5561, with the boost from her previous powers she should be able to move at approximately Mach 5800. Can react to someone who can move at 30% the speed of light) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ (faster than before) with Relativistic reactions | Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human physically, Unknown with Shadow Giants or shadow manipulation | At least Class 10 with Necromancy (helped lift the League of Villain's base and move it to Australia, though the size of the base is unknown and she was aided by Malucius) | At least Class 10 | At least Class E (can support the weight of her body, which constitutes the atmosphere of the planet) Striking Strength: Human Class, Unknown with the Black Shadow (Shattered Lancer's runic barrier but couldn't harm Shirou), Mountain Class with Shadow Giants and shadow manipulation (Comparable to a Noble Phantasm, can effortlessly kill Servants like True Assassin) | Country Class, Unknown with the Black Shadow | Country Class, Unknown with the Black Shadow | At least Continent level with normal attacks, likely higher via full body KE due to sheer size Durability: At least Wall level physically, Unknown with the Black Shadow (Potentially lacks a concept of death and is intangible, making it incredibly difficult to harm and destroy), Mountain level with Shadow Giants and shadow armour (her armour is composed of the same shadows that she attacks with and thus have comparable durability to their power), immortality and regeneration make her difficult to kill | Country level, Unknown with the Black Shadow | Country level, Unknown with the Black Shadow, immortality, non-corporeality and regeneration make her difficult to kill | At least Continent Level, likely higher via sheer size Stamina: Limitless. Due to being an undead skeleton, Rose does not need to sleep or food, lacks muscles that can tire or lungs that require oxygen, allowing her to move indefinitely. She is directly connected to the Grail, and through it the Swirl of the Root, granting her "limitless" magical power. | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Several kilometres (her shadows can cover an entire city. The Black Shadow was able to be sent several kilometres away from her several to scout out a city | Several kilometres with necromancy and the Black Shadow, tens of metre with body control (her essence can only spread around a few dozen metres from its primary "container") | Same as prior | Planetary on the Dark Earth (can spread her body anywhere within her transmutation circle, which is a ring around the entire planet, engulfed the entire planet in darkness), same as prior elsewhere Standard Equipment: *Reinforced Magic-resistant clothing *A mini-gun that shoots bullets of darkness *Magic Sealing Handcuffs *A ring that grants her the ability to become invisible in the shadows, create one shadow clone of herself or another person, and fire a bolt of darkness that blinds whoever it hits. *An eyepatch that grants her the ability to see in the dark (she already could) and to see to microscopic levels. Doesn't actually need to be worn on the head, just possessing it is enough, so he holds it inside her skull. Intelligence: Quite intelligent. Despite her insanity, she has a very strategic mind and is capable of quickly connecting clues to come up with accurate theories. Concocted a plan to kill both Hans and even managed to incorporate Samuel's unexpected appearance into the plan to kill him too, and would have succeeded if not for Omni's intervention. Weaknesses: Her corpse infection has a limited amount of her shadows to work with, so it cannot spread indefinitely, and each generation of corpse puppets becomes weaker than the last due to the shadows animating them spreading out their power. Should the majority of her bones be destroyed, or individually separated from each other by enough distance, the magic binding her soul to her body will fade away. Her physical bones are far weaker than her shadow armour, meaning if one can bypass her Cursed Boundary Layer and/or shadow armour, she is far easier to damage. Her Cursed Boundary Layer is her wearing the Black Shadow, so if she sends it away from her to scout or attack others, she herself loses access to the abilities it gives her. Her mind control via Given name only works if she knows the person's name, and they do not have a Taken name (a pseudonym which the person uses to cover and protect their given name). | All prior except the weaknesses of her skeleton (it is now equally durable and her soul is within her true essence rather than her skeleton). Her essence cannot spread more than a few dozen metres outside her primary container (the skeleton body) without being within a special transmuation circle. | The more people she needs to affect with her Briah, the weaker it becomes (albeit she should still be able to maintain it even with the population of a school affected) Feats: *Managed to trick and almost kill Samuel and Hans. *Killed and animated thousands of people in New York. *Killed most of Mexico. *Briefly started creating eternal night before becoming bored. *Killed Jacob literally without even trying (he tried to possess her while she was having a mental breakdown and got eaten by the Cursed Boundary Layer). *Inspired love from Malucius. *Engulfed an entire planet in darkness and devoured all life on it. Key: First Power Set | Second Power Set | Third Power Set | Shared Name / Complete Circle Notable Attacks/Techniques: Necromancy - Rose's favored magic. Necromancy is the ability to harness the power of death to manipulate shadows, becoming stronger in the presence of death and killers. As Rose is an undead skeleton with a very large kill count, her necromancy is extremely powerful. Due to her being dead, her shadows are intimately connected with her thoughts, almost living things themselves, with the barest desire capable of causing her shadows to leap into action unless she is actively holding them back (e.g. the desire to prevent someone running away can cause her shadows to grab the person and break their leg, the desire to move somewhere can cause her shadows to pick her up and move her there). She is capable of commanding a massive quantity of shadows, shaping it into hundreds of different constructs such as armor, spears, blades, spatulas, waves of darkness, barriers and more. She can summon the shadows from any darkness nearby to her, allowing her to cause shadow blades and spears to spontaneously appear out of the air if she is in a very dark place. She is also capable of the techniques "Death Bubble" (a term coined by Valkyrie Cain) which allows Rose to create an expanding field of magic around her, which upon retracting, absorbs the life and souls of all people within it. She is also capable of Shadow Walking between two points instantly. While most necromancers can only move several dozen metres at once, her immense magical power allows her to move planetary distances at once. She is also capable of reanimating and controlling hordes of "corpse puppets" by infecting them with some her shadows ("shards of darkness"), and these shards can spread to infect other corpses in contact with or killed by her. Given that she has the powers of Lord Vile, who was a candidate for the position of Death Bringer, which requires killing half the planet in a single instant, her necromantic abilities may have planetary range. *'Shadow Armour:' A Necromancer's power must be stored within an item in order to be properly wielded. However, like Skulduggery, Rose appears to be a special case - the "item" that her power is stored within, her armour, is itself composed of shadows. The armour is capable of semi-automatically adapting and reconfiguring itself to counter incoming attacks, even those Rose does not herself see coming, reinforcing sections of itself that are under attack or about to be attacked, or growing spikes to discourage grapples. Symbol Magic: Rose is not a studied practitioner of Symbol magic and lacks the skill to effectively use the majority of them. However, she uses one frequently. By tapping a symbol carved into her collarbone, she can manifest a false flesh over her body, hiding her nature are a skeleton. She also likely can create a symbol which flashes light in a specific frequency and pattern, causing anyone who looks at it for too long to have a seizure and black out. Control via Given Name: Rose is capable of giving simple commands to any person if she knows their given name (the name given to them by another person), but only if they don't have a taken name (a name they take for themselves, like an alias). The commands can range from simple physical actions, to commands to forget or not think about something. However, she cannot outright change a person's character, feelings and beliefs. Skeleton Body: Since she is a skeleton, Rose lacks organs and is unaffected by attacks targeting them. Due to lacking eyes, she is immune to things such as flash bangs or light-induced seizures. She can also just reattach her bones if they are removed or replace them with new ones (even her head), though her original skeleton must still be the majority of it. She does not have muscles that can become fatigued, or a brain to require sleep, allowing her to continue moving indefinitely. She can use all her senses despite her lack of sensory organs, even perceiving things that too small for a normal person to see, as well as being able to see in the dark, underwater, or when her eye sockets are covered. Magecraft: Rose can use the Matou magecraft of absorption to drain the magical energy of others upon hitting them with a bolt of magical energy, and her Hollow affinity makes the magecraft she casts with it extremely effective against spiritual beings. By combining both, and with the support of the Tainted Grail, she can easily affect physical beings and imprison others in a separate dimension made of shadows. Shadow Giants: Simple familiars made out of Rose's Hollow element. Normally, they are incredibly small, small enough to fit in her hands, but with the augmented power provided to her by the Holy Grail, they are immense and possess power comparable to that of an average Noble Phantasm, making them more than a match for most Servants, and she can summon many at once. They possess the same properties as All The World's Evil, giving them the ability to melt the mind, bodies and souls of those they touch, as well as being intangible and near unkillable due to being living curses (though magical energy of sufficient power can disperse them) The Black Shadow: 'The contents of the Grail, a 'Black Shadow, come into the world and acts as Rose's shadow. She is able to see and hear through it directly. She can control it to scout out ahead of her and can use it to trap opponents by encircling them with the Black Shadow before closing in on them to offer no escape. It consumes magical energy from all it touches. Those that come in contact with the Black Shadow are instantly affected. They rot everywhere it touches them, losing sensation as their body ceases to exist and is absorbed into the Black Shadow. Even if one is able to resist its absorption of the body, their magical energy is still drained, and the mind is filled with All the World's Evils, imprinting hell upon their mind and either twisting their alignment to evil, or outright destroying their mind. The Black Shadow is intangible and incorporeal, incapable of being affected by conventional attacks, and potentially lacks even a concept of death. Its touch corrodes all it comes into contact with, carrying on the curse of All the World's Evil, dissolving organic matter and breaking it down into magical energy, consuming the souls and destroying the minds of its victims as well with the power of 100,000 curses, each curse capable of melting the mind and soul. It can spread out over an area like mud, or absorb all the energy in an area to explode and swallow everything around it. Rose can also wear it around her, draping her body in it as a Cursed Boundary Layer. When worn like this, it acts as a powerful defensive measure, instantly absorbing all magical, spiritual and organic attacks that approach her, though inorganic substances such as the metal blades of swords can still bypass the Boundary Layer. It can also be used to repair damage done to Rose's body, teleport her, and restrain others with tentacles so that they can be easily consumed. If the Black Shadow is somehow destroyed, she can resummon it the next night. Cure Liquor: Restores and optimizes the data of an ally. RetrieverG: Generates a hyper-oscillation with a powerful bark. Schwarz Strahl: Fires a black beam that penetrates the opponent's body, destroying their entire essence. Elemental Manipulation: Rose is capable of elemental manipulation due to her magical ambidexterous nature. It allows control of the four classic elements. With fire manipulation she can throw fireballs, project streams of fire akin to a flamethrower, create walls of flame, and concentrate her fire into more intense flames for cutting, carving or welding. With water she can walk on water and aid her ability to swim, and manipulate water vapor, snow and ice. Air is her most versatile element, acting as a variation of telekinesis, allowing her to fly, deprive others of air, create barriers and contain explosions, push, pull, squeeze, press, cut, crush or levitate objects. Earth allows the user to turn into an extremely durable statue for an random and unpredictable amount of time (as a last resort) or manipulate the earth to cause minor earthquakes and collapse the ground, or travel through walls of dirt, rock, stone, or variants of those materials such as concrete. Kage Kage no Mi (Shadow Shadow Fruit): Rose has the powers of the Shadow Shadow Fruit, which allows the user to manifest and control shadows as a tangible physical form. With this power, Rose is able to interact with the shadows of others as if they are a tangible thing, grabbing hold of them and manipulating or removing them. The Kage Kage no Mi allows the user to reverse the natural law of "the shadow follows the owner" into "the owner follows the shadow". In this way, she is able to physically move people around by interacting with their shadow, such as dragging the person around by pulling on their shadow. By altering the shape of the person's shadow, either by physically grasping it and stretching and manipulating it, or by infusing her own shadow into theirs, she is able to manipulate the form of their body. She is able to place the shadow into a lifeless corpse in order to create a zombie minion - any alterations done to the shadow placed in them will reflect on their physical body, allowing her to alter the shape and size of her zombies. The minion that is created retains the mannerisms and abilities of the victim, however they are only as strong as the body it is composed of. The original owner of the shadow will enter a 48 hour coma once their shadow is separated from them. Rose can use this effect to their advantage in battle as the original owner is completely defenseless until they wake up from their coma. The original owner of the shadow is then forced to remain in darkness as they will vaporize if hit by sunlight. Being unable to exist in light, the original owner is also unable to cast any sort of reflection and is also unable to be photographed. *'Doppelman:' Rose can manifest her shadow in a semi-tangible form to fight for her. It hits like a solid being but has logia-like intangibility and shapeshifting powers (it can become a swarm of bats, for example). Rose can also switch positions with Doppelman instantly. Doppelman can enter the shadows of others to manipulate their forms. *'Kage Kakumei:' Rose alters the shadow of one of her zombie minions and their body alters to match it. *'Shadow Asgard:' Rose summons all the shadows that belong to her zombies and consumes them, growing to giant size. This gives her a massive strength boost and allows her to use their skills and techniques, but it only lasts for a limited amount of time and she can be forced to expel the shadows if hit by a strong enough attack, and her speed (except perception speed) is greatly decreased. *'Black Box:' In Shadow Asgard form, Rose creates several shadow bats that merge to form a box to trap an opponent and prevent them dodging, allowing her cover for the reduced speed of the Shadow Asgard form. *'Tsuno Tokage:' Rose manipulates shadow bats to create a giant shadow spear roughly 20 meters in length and 5 meters in width, that suddenly appears from the ground beneath opponents. Gallery Some of her false flesh appearances (note that the clothes should always be all black, as she is creating them with shadows): rose3.jpg|The appearance used to deceive Hans and Samuel rose4.png|Appearance used when cooking (minus wings and horns, and the dress is black) rose5.jpg|Appearance used within the city (clothes should all be black, as should her hair) rose6.jpg|The appearance used around Malucius rose7.jpg|The appearance used around Alatreon rose8.jpg|The appearance used to flee to another universe Others Notable Victories: Prince Nomber (Faiverse) Prince Nomber's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Vaerun (D&D Homebrew) Vaerun's Profile (Speed was equalized, 6-B Rose vs High 7-A Vaerun) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shadow Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Undead Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Female Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Necromancers Category:Gun Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 6 Category:Roleplay Characters Category:VSRPverse